The End of the End
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: A dead Pokemon wakes up to one last task. An old friend is in danger. An old bond is threatened. Sometimes, just because you're a monster doesn't make you a bad one. And sometimes, help can from the most unlikely of places.


I awake

How long has it been since I have strode these floors? How long has it been since I walked this land? So long...my mind is withered with age. My memories fuzzy and disorganised. I can't focus. Something is stopping me. I clutch my spoons tighter; my shrivelled hands barely have the strength to keep my grip on them. Why am I here? Why is it so dark and why is it so cramped?

I rememberer

I blink, trying to clear the tears from my eyes. But there is no water in my eyes. There never will be again. I know now why I am in this card, enclosed space. Its the most horrifying realization of my life. I remember now. I remember the joy of light on my skin; the intricate play of a Pokemon battle. The beaming smile on my trainer's face when I showed him my true power. My psychic might. I remember the other Pokemon in his party...they were my friends. No, more than that. They were my family. I remember them; playing with them when we were all out together. I remember eating with them, laughter clear on their faces.

I remember those same faces later twisted into terror. I remember teeth, and blood and pain. I remember my trainer. Such a young boy, yet so gifted. I remember when he found me for the first time. I was sleeping as I often did. The poor child had no Pokemon, he had no friends. He was lonely.

So was I...

We worked together then. At first because we had no one else. I thought him a simple human child. Later because it was our goal in life to become the best. To work together and to ascend that distant spire. He to become a champion and I to stand by his side forever.

I remember his face. Terrified; his body bruised but alive. His eyes full of tears even as the Gyarados moved in for the kill. I tried to use my powers to move him, I tried to teleport him away. But I was beaten and nearly fainted. I didn't have the strength to move let alone fight.

But for him, I found that power. With all my heart and soul, I threw him clear.

The Gyarados turned on me. I had no regrets.

Darkness. No, not just darkness. The ultimate darkness. I had died. I was torn to shreds defending my trainer even at the end, I was glad it was me and not him dying by those teeth. But that was the end. I died. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be awake.

Why am I _awake?_

And then I know. Deep in my soul, I know. A great darkness has covered the land. A creature stalks the living. A creature like me. A twisted soul, a Pokemon that knows no love or joy. It exists simply to stalk and to kill. Bringing human after human to an agonizing end. It has targeted him. Our bond is weak now, but I can feel him yet...he is terrified and alone.

No. This I will _not _allow.

A surge of Psychic Power and the tomb is blown open. The wrenching of metal and the screaming of stone. I step out into the light for the first time in who knows how long.

There are people here. They are screaming. They run, scattering amongst the tombstones of fallen Pokemon. I feel the sadness in this place. It fills up my heart. But I also feel the peace. This is supposed to be a final resting place. This is supposed to be the end for us.

But it is not for me. And not for the others who also watch. Forlorn spirits wander amongst the tombs, they look at me now. We are kin. Our eyes met.

They nod.

They know what I must do. They would do it themselves and will if called to. But this is not their task. This is my own.

I close my eyes and focus; they're useless anyway and I don't need them. My psychic powers show me the world more clearly than they ever could. The panic in the humans is a dash of yellow in the air, the peace of this place a cool blue.

The calm acceptance of the others a soothing green.

And my trainer...his terror glows blood red.

There is a flash and I am gone. A perfect teleport of the kind I could only do on my best days in life. But death has taught me many things. I see now what I never could before.

I arrive.

Darkness around me. There is no heartbeat to give me away. No air in my lungs to betray my position. Cloaked in shadow, I turn.

I see them.

My trainer is sprawled on the ground; his clothes are dirty and torn, bloody in places. But he is alive! Lying around him, his Pokemon. Fainted, but also alive. That is good. I linger for a moment on a few faces I recognise. Am I...sad they are not awake to see me? Would I want them to see me like this?

Or am I just glad I got one last chance to see them?

It doesn't matter. The creature is baring down on my trainer now. An Eevee; it knew nothing of joy in life. Its whole existence is hate and sorrow. Were it attacking someone else, I could almost feel sorry for it,

But it is not. And even as it bleeds from its eyes and nose, its dark power reaches out to finish the job it began.

"Now..." It speaks; its voice a twisted mockery of what it used to be like. "You will join us forever."

My trainer tries to scream. He cannot. He cannot speak. But that is OK. Just once more time, I will speak for him.

"No." I say. My psychic voice booming across the forest. For miles, wild Pokemon scatter. They fear me as well they should. They know me for something unnatural. Something that should not be.

The Eevee pauses and looks at me. Through bloody eyes, he glares.

My trainer is speechless, torn between horror and joy. He recognises me even in this state I realize. I am glad. I wanted to see him one last time. And I think he wanted to see me too. That was the only way...our bond had to be both ways. But our bond was strong even in death. Enough to pull me back when he needed me. Enough that for one last time, I will fight his battles.

**He is mine. **

Eevee speaks this time with his true voice. A twisting, discordant mess promising only pain and suffering. Hatred flows through every word. What could cause such rabid hate?

Doesn't matter. This Eevee has made one mistake. Attacking the trainer of an Alakazam. Even a dead one like me. Not a good idea. Not while I am around. Be it dead or alive, none shall harm my friends.

I don't answer the Eevee. I don't care to. I just strike. A single blast of psychic might. An attack without a name. A wordless, pitiless stream of mental force which could fracture even the strongest defence and obliterate even a legendary Pokemon. This is my power. The power of the grave. The power of my friendship for a simple human chil.

The Eevee is destroyed. No, not destroyed. Utterly obliterated. There is nothing left body or soul. For miles, the trees shake. Unearthly winds howl across the night and every ghost Pokemon for miles suddenly feels quite outclassed.

My trainer looks to me. His mouth works, trying to speak. His hands shake. Is it horror? Do I disgust him in death? Perhaps...no, probably. How could I ever expect him to be glad to see me? I was a fool.

But then he moves. Lost in thought, I don't react until he has reached me. I brace for an attack, but he doesn't fight. He throws his arms around my body – my rotting, broken body – and embraces me to his chest.

"K-K-Kazza!" he cries, tears streaming down his face. "I never thought I'd see you again. I never got to tell you! I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for what happened! I'm sorry that you died! I never should have fought a Gyarados. I should have brought potions! I should have...should have..." his words subside into sobs. Not of fear, I realize. He is glad to see me.

"I missed you so much." He whispers. " I felt like a part of me was missing every time I remembered you. I knew that we should have been together until the end. But you died for me...and I never even got to say thank you. You were my best friend and I didn't know it until it was too late..."

I don't have time. I can't speak. Even now my strength fades. But I can do one more thing. I embrace him with the last of my strength. Even as the light fades once more, this time I embrace it.

I die a with a smile on my face.

And that is my story. The end of the end. But take it as a tale trainers. Both of warning and of hope. Because there are monsters that dwell in the dark places of this world. Twisted monsters who prey on the innocent.

But there are others. Others like me. Have you ever raised a Pokemon you loved so much, you felt like the two of you could not be separated? And did they ever die? Did it hurt so much you wanted to cry?

Well don't cry. Because they're not gone. Like me, they wait. Wait for the day when you need them again. And when you do, they _will _be there. And nothing and no one will stand in their way.

This world is full of monsters. But not all monsters are evil. There is good in the darkness. I am proof of that as are the others.

And if anyone ever tries to harm my friend again, they will truly know what it is like to face the wrath of the undead.


End file.
